Spirits Of The Next Battle
by Freedom92
Summary: Ten girls, instead of five are chosen to be Guardians of the Veil. These ten girls must handle their new powers and each other to defeat Phobos’ heir and save the race of all living things. The epic battle begins now.
1. Fire of the Heart

**Title: Spirits of the Next Battle**

**Summary: Ten girls, instead of five are chosen to be Guardians of the Veil. These ten girls must handle their new powers and each other to defeat Phobos' heir and save the race of all living things. The epic battle begins now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the most of the characters! -**

The new Fire Guardian:

"Nicole, would you a least be more considerate and clean your side of our bedroom!" yelled a very angry older sister. Nicole took her headphones off and looked at her sister.

"What?" Nicole asked just to tease her older sister. "I didn't hear what you just said, Monica."

"Yes, you did!" Monica yelled. They both stared at each other for a while till Nicole stuck her tongue out at Monica. "You're unbelievable! I'm out of here!" Monica left in a huff and slammed their door behind her.

"Again ladies and gentlemen, I win the sister war," Nicole said to herself. She looked outside the window, where the blue sky was full of birds but empty of clouds. The 14 year old stared at her reflection. She noticed her light brown hair, which was almost blonde looked as if it is blonde from the sunlight. She let out a small smile and her magenta eyes shone with happiness.

Nicole spilt her hair in half. The right side of her head had the same amount of hair as her left side. She took one half and started to tie it in a pigtail, then started on the other half. When she was done giving herself a makeover, she stood up and skipped to her closet, on her side of the half messy room. She pulled out a white and pink skirt, a pink jacket that was styled to look like part of a suit, a white tie and a pink color shirt. She put the ensemble on and glared at herself in the mirror.

"I look a school girl," Nicole sulked. Then she put a smile on her face and left the room. She told her parents that she'll be back in twenty minutes and she left taking her schoolbag. Her parents didn't know why she was bringing her school bag because it was summer vacation.

Nicole reached her school staring at it. "It's the last time I'll see you since I am going to start high school when summer is over." She never liked school but the thought of leaving the place where she met her bff and her friends sadden the life out of her. Nicole walked to a maple tree and dumped the things that were in her bag out.

There were school books, notes, pencils, erasers and sharpeners and a shovel. She took the small gardening shovel and started to dig. When the hole was deep enough, the brown headed girl place all her stuff. With one last look and goodbye she buried the items.

Before she left she snapped her fingers like she always did to flick off any dirt. It's a weird habit she possesses but it works, sometimes. A small flame stood a top of her thumb. It didn't burn her at all. Nicole stared at the flame that you can see the reflection in her eyes. When she blew out the flame she thought 'cool, I can harvest the power of fire.'

**Now we met the Fire Guardian, next on Chap. 2, we will meet the **

**Earth and Water Guardians, along with Phobos' new heir. Note. The initials of the girls don't spell anything because I like to give the names and when I planned to make the initials spell Generation, I wasn't able to put the names I like. SRRY. **


	2. Water and Earth of the Sisters

Earth and Water:

"Aria, come play with me!" smiled a little girl. The girl looked to be around 5, with orange hair and blue eyes.

Another little girl looked at the other girl and gave a small, sweet smile. "Later, Sakura," she said very slowly. She had light blue hair and grey eyes.

"Aww," whined Sakura. "Why? Are you feeling okay?"

Aria fluffed her pink dress and looked at her reflection. Her eyes glinted seeing herself so cute in her pink dress which she wears almost everyday. "I am fine." Aria tied her long blue hair back in a ponytail and blew a kiss at the mirror.

"Aria," sulked Sakura. "You are so in love with yourself." Sakura walked up to the mirror to block Aria from seeing herself. "You're only 6 and you look at the mirror all day."

"No, I do not!" Aria was soft spoken and didn't like arguments. But Sakura was right, Aria loved herself way too much.

"Be careful one day your reflection might take you inside the mirror," joked Sakura. Aria looked at her, frightened.

"I have to water my plants!" exclaimed Sakura very happy. She skipped to the window were her plants were. Too bad they aren't growing. Sakura watered them everyday but nothing happens. "What's wrong with these plants! Why can't you grow like Aria's?"

The plants Aria took care of were starting to grow but the only thing that was there were little stems. Aria took one plant and walked to the middle of their room. She placed her right hand over the pot and water from her hand watered the soil.

Sakura looked at her stunned at what her older sister just did. "How did you do that?"

"I do not know. I was able to do that since I was 5," Aria looked at Sakura like everything was normal.

"I want to do that!" shrieked the 5 year old. All of a sudden Aria's pot burst and a long stem grew up to the ceiling. "Did I do that?"

"I do not know." Aria stood up, brushing the dirt and pot pieces off of her lovely dress. "You are going to be in big trouble when mom and dad find out!"

Sakura looked at Aria then at the huge plant, that reached the ceiling. She waved her hands around, signaling the plant to shrink and it did. Sakura stared at her hands. "What's wrong with us?"

"Whatever it is, we are not going to tell anyone," whispered Aria. "I can control water and now you can control earth."

"What does this mean?" Sakura grabbed on to her older sister's arm. "Are we freaks?"

"Sakura, mom told us never to use such vulgar language."

"What does vulgar mean?" Aria was the polite, well spoken and intelligent one. Very mysterious and in love with herself, Aria proclaimed herself the cutest older sister Sakura has, too bad she is the only sister Sakura has.

"I do not know. Mom says it when dad says an inappropriate word," Aria explained. "So I said it to you since 'freak' is a mean thing to say."

"Aww, when can I be smart and polite like you?" See, Sakura was the energetic one, always in a rush and a brat when she doesn't get what she wants. Sakura proclaimed herself the best little sister Aria has, but again she is the only sister Aria has.

The two youngsters looked at the dirt and pot pieces all over the rug and decided to clean it up.

Heir of Phobos:

"You are the heir of the prince Phobos," A figure explained. "Phobos was killed by the Guardians of the Veil when you are parents were still young. Phobos was you're grandfather. For you to have revenge on the Guardians you must destroy the ten new guardians to be."

"Yes, I will kill them all," a teenager said. The boy was around 14 and very cute, but too bad he is evil. "I will show them no mercy!" He had brown hair and purple eyes. "No one will survive!"

"Good, prince Torrey," the figure smiled. "I will help you by leading the girls here."

Torrey looked out the window, "I will destroy them then all living things."

**Now we met 3 guardians and the evil prince. Next Chappy we meet the Air Guardian and the next chappy after that we will meet the Keeper of the heart!**


	3. Air of the Imagination

**Air:**

Marina looked at the computer screen blankly she again was waiting for the computer to start up. Scratching her chin to get rid of an itch, the computer was finally waiting for her to put her password in. She pressed the buttons of the keyboard to enter a six digit password.

"Marina!" A voiced called out, from what it looks like the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm in the den!" she called back not budging her head.

"What are you doing?" asked a lady, who maybe was her mother.

"Computer," she said longingly.

"Take care of you're brother for me, while I go out and get some groceries." Her mother said loudly for her teenage daughter to hear.

"Okay sure." Her mom rolled her eyes at Marina as she kept clicking away at the computer.

"Did you hear me?" her mom asked very impatiently.

"Yeah, take care of Nathan," answered Marina. A strand of brunette hair came from behind her ear and came towards her face. But she didn't notice, she was so interested in the conversation she was happening on messenger.

"When I come home, and Nathan got is head stuck in something again you're grounded," warned her hard working mother.

All she got from her 14 year old was a simple nod. When her mom left, Marina got up from the chair and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Nathan, you still alive?" she yelled upwards.

"Yeah!" answered her 6 year old brother. Marina raised her eyebrows and scratched her right eye.

Wondering if she was going back to the computer or do something conservative, a twinkle came from hazel eyes. "I'm hungry." And a growl came from her stomach.

Marina quickly made herself a nutella sandwich. Her mind occupied in thought, she hadn't noticed that she was hovering over her stool. Until she realized the table was lower than normal, and then she looked down to see she was flying. As panic struck her she fell on her stool and the stool legs broke.

"Ow, she mumbled to herself rubbing her butt. "Oh Gosh, I just hovered, oh my gosh I flew!" she yelled loud enough for her brother to hear her.

"And people kept telling me people can't fly," smirked the boy.

**Srry so short, my graduation is tonight from grade 8 and I gotta go get beautiful, which I am already. LOL. Anyways, I have to get my hair done and start crying when we graduate! Next chapter will be tomorrow afternoon….see ya. **


End file.
